


Party Favors

by Morgana, orphan_account



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel always throws the best parties, and that includes having the best party favors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favors

Jared handed his jacket over to the girl who answered the door, then watched her walk away, her tight little ass swaying in open invitation. But he was in the mood for something different tonight, and from the things Chris had said when he’d called him up to tell him about the party, so was Chris. “So where do we start?”

Chris laughed and smacked his shoulder. “Wherever we want, man.” He pushed Jared into action, following him into the large room, where rows of naked men and women were lined up. “Just take your pick. Dani always gets only the best, you know that.”

Yeah, he did. Jared looked them all over, barely paying attention until he saw _him_. His very favorite toy, and God, he was even more gorgeous now than he had been the night Jared discovered him. Pale skin, acres of it, all of it shining with oil or sweat as he rocked down on the plug that he was seated on. A slow, predatory smile spread across his lips. Without even looking at Chris, he walked over towards him. “I certainly hope you’re not claimed yet.”

Jensen looked up, allowing Jared to see just how lust-blown his eyes were, almost black except for a thin ring of green around the edges. He smirked and rocked back against the plug, working even harder to put on a good show. “No, sir.”

“You are now.” Jared reached down to pull him off, smiling when he heard him let out a whine. “Don’t worry,” he said, giving the perfect ass a pat as he hoisted him up over his shoulder. “You won’t be empty long.”

“Gotta love it when they’re hungry for it,” Chris drawled. “His friend seems pretty eager, too.”

Jared hadn’t really noticed anyone else but his pretty toy, but he nodded all the same. “Let’s go.”

“Hang on a minute,” Chris said. He reached down to pull the boy that had been riding a plug next to Jensen off, chuckling when another whine slipped out. “Wonder who’d lose it first?”

Slaves weren’t allowed to come unless a master allowed it. That was the rule, but these bacchanals broke all the rules, and everyone knew it. Jared smacked Jensen’s ass and smiled at the moan he let out in response, then turned to look at Chris. “Is that a challenge?”

Chris chuckled. “Hell, yeah.” He jerked his chin over past Jared’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s check out the dining room.”

“Danneel always has the good snacks,” Jared agreed, giving Jensen’s ass another smack before he headed into the dining room to set him down on the table. “You hungry, pretty boy?”

“Always, sir,” he said, hips rolling against the table, riding over the wood. His smile made it clear that he wasn’t talking about food. “Chad’s probably starving, too.”

“Chad, huh?” Chris asked, cupping Chad’s chin to tilt his head back. “And here I was thinking your name was Slut or something like that.”

Chad grinned and licked his bottom lip. “My name is whatever my… Daddy wants it to be.”

That made Chris smile like he’d won the lottery. “Daddy, huh? Well, then, baby boy, Daddy definitely wants you to be his Slut.” His eyes roved over Chad’s body. “Seems to me that you’re missing a little something, though.”

“They both are,” Jared agreed, watching Jensen rock on the table. He paused for a moment to think, then grinned. “And I know just how to help them out.” Patting Jensen’s thigh, he ordered, “Stay there,” then walked over to the buffet.

But he didn’t return with food. Instead, he came back with a long purple tube that he held up for Chris to see. “Somebody said something about a challenge?”

A lazy smile spread over Chris’ face. “My boy against yours?” It was a familiar game, one they’d played at parties since they were in college.

“You know it. Usual stakes?” When Chris nodded, Jared looked at the two boys. “Hands and knees,” he ordered them. “Jensen, you know the position. Get your little friend all set up for me, wouldja? We’re gonna play a little game.”

Jensen scrambled up onto the table, arching his back and spreading his legs, begging for the toy with his whole body. When Chad started to move into position next to him, he hissed, “Facing the other way,” and barely managed to wait until Chad was turned away from him before he looked up at Jared and said, “Please, sir.”

“Such pretty manners,” Jared said, squeezing some lube out into his palm and slicking the dildo up. “Pretty manners for a pretty boy.” He smirked at Jensen. “Just for that, you get the thicker end.”

Jensen smiled brightly, then moaned as Jared stroked a hand over his ass and smacked him again. “Thank you, sir.”

“So, the rules of the game are simple,” Jared told them, smiling at Jensen’s eager wiggle as he pressed the slick tip of the dildo against his toy’s hole. “The two of you are going to fuck yourselves on this dildo, we’re gonna tease you, but you’re gonna try not to come. We want a good show, and I know you’re gonna give it to us, aren’t you, pretty boy?”

Jensen groaned as Jared pushed the dildo in, slow and steady. “Yes, sir.”

Jared lubed the other head and pressed it against Chad’s hole, then yanked him back onto it with far less care than he’d shown Jensen. Just as he’d thought, the rough treatment earned him a broken moan and he patted Chad’s ass as well. “That’s a good Slut.”

“Hey now,” Chris drawled. “No interference before the game starts.” He reached down to adjust himself and looked over at his chosen toy for the evening. “You all right there, baby boy?”

Chad nodded. “Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

“Good boy.” Chris took a seat near Chad’s head, sprawling in his chair, legs open wide to show Chad just what he had to look forward to later on.

For his part, Jared took a seat right by Jensen’s ass, reaching out again to stroke his palm down over the perfect curve of it. “Okay, fuck yourselves on it. Let’s see just how much you like having something fill you up.”

As soon as he said it, Jensen shoved back onto the toy. He let out a loud moan when Chad moved as well, and after a few jerky movements, the two of them managed to work out a rhythm, alternately pulling and pushing until they were panting and groaning in unison.

“That’s it,” Jared said quietly, watching Jensen’s fingers scrabble against the tabletop. “Does that feel good, pretty boy?”

“Uh-huh,” he whimpered, moaning again when Chad shoved back hard on the dildo. He shifted his hips and gave Chad his own hard thrust in return, and when Chad groaned, Chris laughed.

“God, you’re just the perfect cock slut, aren’tcha, baby boy?” Chris asked, lazily rubbing himself through his pants.

Chad nodded. “Yeah, Daddy. Feels so good. Fuck.” He looked down into Chris’ lap, his eyes glazing over, mouth falling open on another choked sound.

“You should see this,” Chris told Jared. “Swear to fucking God he’s the perfect cock slut.”

“No way,” Jared grunted, licking his lips as he watched the two of them rock together. “He’s taking it good, but my boy’s made for it. Should see his sweet little hole just swallowing this fucking thing up.”

Both boys shuddered and Chris laughed, then leaned forward in his chair. “You gonna let him say that about you, baby boy?” he asked Chad. “Gonna let him say that his pretty toy wants it more than you?”

Jared chuckled and smoothed a hand over Jensen’s ass. “You want to win for me, don’t you, sweetheart? Yeah, I know you do.”

“Nah, he wants to lose,” Chris said, squeezing himself through his pants. “I’m gonna make him writhe on my dick, get him good and sloppy and open so you can just shove in all at once and make him scream.”

Jensen moaned at Chris’ words and rocked back harder against the toy, while Jared just shook his head. “That’s playing dirty,” he protested. “How’d you like it if I told your boy he was gonna get good and dirtied up, all fucked open and covered in come, huh?”

Immediately, Chad groaned and Chris swore. “Fuck, baby boy. You like that, thinking about us getting you downright filthy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Chad panted, shoving back against the toy just as Jensen ground his hips down onto it. He shuddered when Jensen whined, and Chris reached out to put a hand around the back of his neck, squeezing gently.

“You can hold on for me, can’t you, baby boy?” he asked gently. “Wait to come til Jared’s pretty boy gives us a good show?”

Chad nodded, although his whole body was tight with need. “I’ll try, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Chris squeezed him again, then looked over at Jensen, who was almost sobbing with each shove back onto the toy. “He’s close,” he announced. “Bet he’s gonna lose it any second now.”

“Nah, he’s good,” Jared said, watching Jensen’s head drop down with another thrust. He smacked his ass, smiling at the way Jensen’s head jerked up on a groan. “Your Slut’s the one who’s gonna cream himself any second now.” It was an obvious lie - anyone watching could see that, but Jared was too wrapped up in the way Jensen was starting to shake to care. “Always so fucking pretty like this,” he told him, smacking his ass again.

Jensen whined again, eyes wide as he looked over his shoulder at Jared. “I’m - I can’t -” he panted, shaking harder as he tried to fight it off.

Jared wasn’t about to deny him, not when he clearly needed it so badly. He stroked a finger down the cleft of his ass, rubbing around where the toy was sliding into him. “Go ahead, pretty boy. Come for me and I promise I’ll fuck you right through the bed after Chris is done with you.”

The words were scarcely out of his mouth before Jensen let out a keening cry as he came apart, his cock shooting spurt after spurt of come. Jared watched with hot eyes as Jensen came, reaching out to steady him when his knees gave out and he dropped to the table, his body shaking in the aftershock. “Shhhh,” he said softly, stroking a hand down Jensen’s back to ease the toy out of him before he sat back, pulling Jensen into his lap to watch Chris finish his toy off.

As soon as it was free, Chris pushed himself to his feet and walked around to take hold of it, smirking at Jared before he turned his attention to his own needy boy. Bracing the toy against the table, he reached out to urge Chad up onto his knees before he closed his hand around Chad’s throat, squeezing lightly. “Go on, baby boy,” he ordered. “Ride it for me.”

Chad let out a guttural moan, hips grinding down onto the toy before he started to move, pushing up and down, fucking himself on the toy in earnest. “That’s it,” Chris urged him, tightening his grip just a little. “Go on, baby boy, show ‘em what a _real_ show looks like.”

With Chris egging him on, Chad pressed into his hand, arching his back to put himself on display. It was a common move, one all slaves were taught, but few of them did it quite so eagerly. Chris swore under his breath and squeezed tighter. “Fuck, that’s - yeah, just like that.”

It wasn’t long before Chad let out a strangled moan, his whole body jerking as he came all over his stomach and thighs, cock spurting messily while he rode it out, Chris’ fingers tightening on his throat until he slumped down, gasping for air.

Chris immediately released him and worked the toy free, then tugged Chad onto his back on the table. He gave his chest a pat and grinned down at him. “Good work, baby boy! You just won me one sweet piece of ass.” Turning to smirk at Jared, he missed the crestfallen expression that settled on Chad’s face. “You wanna stop cuddling your boy there and get a move on?”

“Shut up,” Jared shot back good-naturedly, catching the wipe that Chris tossed him so he could clean Jensen off. “Don’t listen to him, pretty,” he told Jensen. “You were perfect. And you’ll get your reward as soon as Chris is done.”

Jensen smiled and turned into Jared’s neck, clinging just a little as he enjoyed being pampered. “Thank you, sir.”

Chris turned back to Chad to see him sitting up and moving towards the edge of the table. “Where do you think you’re going, baby boy?”

“I - I was going to resume my place, Daddy,” Chad said, bowing his head.

“Your place is wherever I say it is until I’m done with you,” Chris said, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at Chad.

Chad licked his lips and glanced up at him. “I thought you were. You said that you’d just won, so I -”

“You assumed you knew better than me what I wanted,” Chris finished for him. He shook his head and looked over at Jared. “Why don’t you take my little prize upstairs for me? And don’t think this means you get to start without me - I still want my winnings.”

Jared scooped Jensen up, cradling him against his chest as he carried him towards the stairs. As soon as they were out of earshot, Chris scowled at Chad. “You wanna tell me why you think I’m not gonna fuck you into next week or should I just take you into the flogging room now?”


End file.
